SG1 Retrieval Team
by Razial
Summary: Trouble is always finding SG-1 and so a new team was created to get trouble away from them. Cross between Harry Potter, Stargate and Buffy.
1. Chapter 1

SG-1 Retrieval Team

Author: Razial

Beta: Hawklan

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG-1 or any of the characters or connected media to it. They belong to whoever has the rights to them. I also do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of the characters and connected media they belong to Joss Whedon and whoever else owns the rights and finally I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters or connected media they belong to J. or whoever else owns the rights.

Notes: This is AU Buffy/Stargate and Harry Potter at least in part. Xander never lost an eye during season 7 and his relationship with Anya didn't last past season 4. Faith never got close to Robin Wood and went to Africa with Xander, after she made peace with him. Hermione left the wizarding world after the battle with Voldemort due to the fact the bias against muggleborn did not stop. She went to Oxford and got a degree in ancient Egypt, history and theoretical science and was hired by the SGC. Later she convinced them to hire Harry and Fleur who after the losses suffered in the war were looking for new lives. They form a team for the SGC whose sole purpose is to aid SG-1 when they get into trouble.

Summary: Trouble is always finding SG-1 and so a new team was created to get trouble away from them.

Chapter 1

(Stargate Command)

Hermione Granger sat at her desk trying to translate the ancient tablets SG-9 had brought back from P73-211, so far she had no luck and it was beginning to grate on her nerves a little. It didn't help that SG-1 was in trouble... again..., and the newly created Retrieval Team was being sent after them to pull them out of it. That her best friend and surrogate brother Harry Potter was on the team only increased her worry and nervousness. After she found out by accident that one of the Generals granddaughters was a witch as well, she had a long talk with him and told him a bit about Harry and so he had been recruited by General Hammond after they met and talked quite a while.

After the war with Voldemort Harry had been left adrift trying to cope with the way people viewed him, the loss of Ron had estranged him from the Weasley's and so he had finally left Britain alongside Fleur Delacour who like him was trying to move on after the loss of her boyfriend Bill, Ron's eldest brother. She had been hired at Harry's insistence and they had both passed the training and tests and now the SG had a combat wizard and witch, not that anyone bar her and the General knew about that.

She was surprised by the close bond of friendship that seemed to have grown between Harry and Fleur, since they had left Britain, but she had not begrudge it either.

She herself had formed a very close friendship with her mentor at the SGC. Daniel Jackson the man who had finally cracked the puzzle on how to make the Stargate work several years before. The man was brilliant and seemed to see things others missed. She had learned a lot from him in the year she had been working as his assistant.

With Harry and Fleur joined two other new recruits to the SGC on the Retrieval Team. An Alexander Harris or as he preferred to be called Xander and Faith Lehane, granted she didn't knew much about them except that they were excellent fighters who have broken the records during training, but Hammond wouldn't have placed them with Harry without a good reason.

Faith especially seemed faster and stronger than some of the most experienced soldiers at the SGC. They were also somewhat secretive about their pasts, not that too many minded about that after Hammond and the President put their feet down. One of the reasons she knew that they had been recruited was that they had witnessed a battle in Africa between SG-1 and 3 and some Jaffa loyal to Ba'al and after a long debriefing with the General and later the President himself they had joined the SGC.

Giving up for the moment on her attempts to translate the tablets, she got up and headed for the Gate Room. She arrived to see the Stargate just activating. Harry, Fleur, Xander and Faith stood at the bottom of the ramp preparing to head through.

General Hammond stood in front of them clearly preparing to give them their orders. Harry quickly noticed her and gave her a smile which she returned. In agreement with the General none of them had told any of the other SGC personnel about their magical abilities, because even with some of the things the SGC had dealt with magic was not something military personnel were likely to believe. Especially the scientists like Samantha Carter who was a major part of the SGC. She had already seen Carter dismiss magic as a myth and fairy tales when they encountered a planet who seemed to have people capable of magic. The attitude had annoyed Hermione as being short sighted, but she had held her tongue. It wouldn't do any good to be seen arguing with the person most in the SGC considered the smartest mind in the world and after all there was still the 'Statue of Secrecy'.

"SG-1 has run into trouble on PX5-015, now the nature of the trouble is assumed to be Jaffa loyal to an unknown Goa'uld," Hammond's voice broke her out of her thoughts and made her focus on what was going on ahead of her. "It is also possible something else is going on as their last transmission was garbled, now while I know you are a new team and have not yet been tested under fire," he continued. "I have every confidence you will be able to rescue SG-1 and bring them home. Lieutenant Harris you may proceed," he finished as the portal finally appeared.

Xander Harris turned to look at the shining portal of light and took a deep breath as this would be his first major trip through the gate. He glanced at Faith who smirked at him before he glanced at the other two members of his team. Harry was looking tense and he noted the look that was exchanged between him and Doctor Granger before he turned back to the portal. Fleur was checking her equipment one last time but she seemed confident.

"Ok SG-1RT move out," he ordered as he began to head up the gate, hoping their first mission as a team would actually go smoothly.

Faith followed him wondering what Buffy and the rest of the Scoobies would think of all this. Most likely only Willow and Giles would be truly able to grasp the concept of the Stargate. She was still amazed that she would no longer have to spend the majority of her life fighting vampires and demons. She never would have expected to be able to walk away from the fight. Neither had Xander, but by stumbling upon the fight between the Jaffa of Ba'al and SG-1 they had done exactly that.

None of their former group knew their real location. All they knew was both of them had retired from the fight to settle down. Buffy had of course blown her top, but in the end Faith had told her with so many Slayer's active it didn't matter if Faith and Xander fought or not. Willow had been very suspicious about the whole thing, but had nothing to go on and so accepted it. Giles had agreed that with so many Slayers' active two less fighters would not hurt the cause and both of them had done more than enough to earn their retirement.

"Good luck Harry," Hermione said as she grasped Harry's hand before he walked up the ramp.

"I'll be careful Mione," Harry told her with a smile. "We've been trained for this and you know me," he reminded her. Hermione smiled, "Yes I do, that's why I worry."

For two people whose early lives had been dedicated to the magical world, it had been hard for him and Fleur to adapt to living in the muggle world. However they had great motivation, the losses and the hardships of the war with Voldemort had left deep scars on both their souls. Now they wanted new paths and this seemed to be something important, while their new jobs still needed them to fight sometimes, they believed it would not see things as dark as the horrors they had witnessed already. Learning to use multiple weapons and equipment had been harder on Fleur than Harry, but she had preserved and adapted well. Now they would face their first true test and they were confident they would pass it. The stakes they invested in now were far greater than ever.

Xander stepped into the Star Gate and vanished, Faith soon followed, Harry was next after taking a deep breath before stepping forward and finally Fleur followed and a few moments later the Star Gate shut down.

Hermione wished them luck, as a new team it would be hard to learn to work together quickly, but she was sure they would succeed in their mission.

"Doctor Granger, how are your attempts to translate those tablets SG-9 brought back?" Hammond inquired as he finally took note of her presence.

"So far I've not had much luck General," Hermione responded. "The dialect is old and nothing I've used so far has broken it," she explained. "I'm hoping once Doctor Jackson gets back he might have some ideas on what I might be missing," she added.

"Understood Doctor," Hammond responded with a nod of his head. "Considering how well those four did during their training and with their unique abilities I am sure they'll be back soon with SG-1," he assured her, confident he had made the correct call in offering them positions at the SGC.

"I'm confident they'll succeed as well, Harry is not one to give up when he has a job to do," Hermione replied with a smile. "Fleur will stick with him and help anyway she can and there is something about Xander and Faith that tells me they do not leave people behind," she continued.

"Let's hope they can work as a team and it is the only way they will succeed," Hammond reminded her before he turned and left the gate room for his office, where he had more paper work to go through.

Hermione watched him go before she turned and headed back to her office hoping her little trip would bring her a fresh perspective on the tablets, she pushed her worry for Harry and the others to the side for now, knowing they had all been in dangerous events before and had come out alive.

+S+

(PX5-015)

Harry did his best not to bend over and be sick and he noted Fleur was looking the same. Xander however was still standing and looked around the forest landscape they seemed to be in. Faith didn't look affected by the Stargate as well and Harry wondered why for a minute before shaking his head and forcing back the urge to vomit. Fleur quickly regained control of herself as well. They waited for Xander to decide what they were going to do.

"Where are we going to start, X?" Faith inquired as she kept a close eye on their surroundings and used her enhanced hearing to its fullest.

"Recon drones showed a village twenty clicks west which is where they believe SG-1 headed after they arrived here," Xander answered. "I suggest we head there and ask some of the locals about SG-1 and what happened to them," he explained.

"What if they don't want to tell us anything?" Fleur asked not believing the people would be forth coming if General Hammond was correct and there was a Goa'uld involved.

"If that's the case we'll have to do some good old investigating of our own," Xander replied after thinking the question over for a minute or two. "Keep your eyes sharp and don't go anywhere alone. If this is hostile territory then sticking to teams of two is a wise move," he pointed out.

"Good point," Fleur agreed as they began to head away from the gate. She kept looking around just to make sure they had not walked into a trap.

"Do we have any plans on what to do if this is an enemy stronghold?" Harry inquired. He was prepared for a fight if that was what was needed. He just hoped they would all come out of it alive and he was especially worried about keeping Fleur safe. He knew she was capable of defending herself, but as one of the two friends of his old life he still kept close enough to after the war he could not help but be concerned. Fleur noted the look in Harry's eyes and smiled to herself, knowing what he was thinking. After the losses he had taken during the war Harry had become far more defensive of those he called friends. With anyone else it would have annoyed her to no end, but she understood all to well why Harry was the way he was, she shared his pain. Both of them had lost their families and their loved ones to the war with Voldemort.

They had very little to hold onto anymore except each other. After leaving Britain they had traveled through France, Germany and a few other countries. Finally they headed to the United States which is where Hermione had found them with Jack O'Neill and Major Davis with offers to join the SGC.

+S+

(Goa'uld Base)

Hidden beneath the village the team was heading for Jack O'Neil was sitting in a cage alongside the rest of his team, Samantha Cater, Daniel Jackson and Teal'c. They had been captured by a Goa'uld they had never heard of before and who called himself Talok. Daniel had suggested he was probably a minor Goa'uld trying to make a play to become a System Lord. Whoever he was, he had the usual assortment of Jaffa at his command. However this one also seemed to have a habit of experimenting on people.

They had seen evidence of it in the other cells as they were lead into their own, that had not exactly made their day and made them worry that he was planning to experiment on them as well. Jack was annoyed he had not noticed how uneasy the villagers had been before they were captured, but if he was honest with himself he had been a little distracted. He was once again thinking about what to do about his feelings for Sam. He had been struggling on coping with the love he felt for her almost since the time they had met and the attraction he felt for her had only deepened. Running a hand through his hair he wondered if he would ever have the courage to admit his feelings publicly, which was doubtful if he wanted to keep his job.

One of the main reasons he and Sam had never done anything about the feelings they felt for one another was that it was against policy for military personnel to fraternize with one another. He glanced at Sam and noted she was resting or at least appeared to be. Daniel was looking out of the bars of the cell clearly keeping an eye out while Teal'c was pacing the length of the cell clearly not liking the fact he had been captured again.

"Any signs of life, Daniel?" Jack asked, breaking the silence that had descended on the group since they had been put in the cell. "Nope, it's like they forgot about us," Daniel responded. "The noise from the other cells has stopped though," he pointed out wondering what was going on.

"Somehow I doubt he has forgotten about us," Teal'c put in with a raised eyebrow. "A minor Goa'uld Talok might be, but he would not be stupid enough to just leave us here," he pointed out.

"I agree sir," Sam said, opening her eyes and looked at Jack. "If he wants to use us to advance his position then he will be back to get us and if he wants to experiment on us then he will send his Jaffa to get us," she advised.

"Wonderful," Jack muttered with a shake of his head as he pushed himself to his feet and walked over to the bars. "Any thoughts of getting out of here yet, anyone?" he asked having seen no way so far of getting out of here.

"Not yet, O'Neil," Teal'c responded. "The bars are made of pure iron and cannot be bent or broken," he told him while joining him at the bars. "Perhaps we can jump the guards when they come for us," he suggested.

"Most likely they'll zat us in that situation, but then again they might forget to stun us and if they do we might be able to overpower them," Jack shot back rubbing his chin. He wasn't convinced the Jaffa would be that stupid, unless their leader was an idiot. Sadly none of the Goa'uld they had encountered major and minor had ever been that stupid.

"We're overdue by more than two hours sir and our last communication was garbled due to the ambush," Sam said, making all three of her team mates turn and face her. "General Hammond most likely has sent a rescue team after us," she stated with a smile.

"Yeah, but remember it will not be the usual SG-3 or any of the other experienced teams Sam," Daniel reminded her. "It will be the new Retrieval Team the General has put together and they have not been tested under fire," he added.

"True, but I think they'll do ok," Jack assured them. "I've seen the records of their training and they have what it takes to get us out," he told them.

Before anyone else could say anything the doors to the cell wing opened and four Jaffa entered with their staff weapons at the ready, behind them came Talok. He had a rather sinister smile on his face as he stopped in front of their cell and looked at them. Sam shivered, not liking the way he looked at them.

"SG-1," Talok growled. "The famous front line team of the Tau'ri," he added. "You do not look so impressive now and the way you were so easily captured did not impress me," he stated. "Still your arrival is useful to me, I have plans for you all," he told them, his sinister smile returning. "You will aid me in finally succeeding in my experiments to create a superior Jaffa," he finished before he turned and left, his cape sweeping upwards as he moved.

"Clearly this Talok is out of his mind if he thinks we'll help him," Jack mused.

"I don't like the way he was looking at us sir. I get the feeling whatever experiments he is doing here, we aren't going to like it," Sam replied, fighting off another shiver as she contemplated what could happen to them.

+S+

(PX5-015, Village)

Xander led the way into the village and noted everyone who saw them stopped and stared at them. He did not like this at all. Something just wasn't right here, but he couldn't put his finger on what and he had no clue why he felt the way he did. Faith was on edge as well, but it was for other reasons than what was troubling Xander. She was sure it was a mistake, but she could swear she felt the presence of demons close by. Harry and Fleur turned and kept their eyes on their rear, and noted the almost fearful looks in some of the villager's eyes as they passed.

Something was wrong here and now they only had to find out what, without being trapped or something like that.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Goa'uld Base)

Jack walked back and forth in their cell and was trying to come up with a way of getting out of here before the Goa'uld tried to experiment on them. Teal'c remained standing near the door to the cell and was looking out of it as calm as ever. Sometimes he envied the Jaffa's composure at times like this. Sam and Daniel were fast asleep having finally giving in to the urge to rest. He almost envied them too, but at times like this he needed to be awake and alert.

"Are you alright, O'Neill?" Teal'c inquired as he finally turned to look at his rather tense friend.

"Not one bit Teal'c," Jack replied as he stopped pacing to look at the Jaffa. "We need to get out of here before that damn snake does whatever creepy experiments he plans to use on us," he stated with a dark look in his eyes.

"Agreed," Teal'c responded with a nod of his bald head. "I have given the matter much thought," he added and then went silent without explaining what he had come up with.

"And?" Jack asked as he crossed his arms over his chest, he wondered what the Jaffa had come up with.

"I see only a limited opportunity to escape this cell," Teal'c answered as he glanced back at the cell door. "When the guards come to take us to the Goa'uld's lab we must rush them," he stated, turning back to face Jack. "We must overpower them in such a manner that they cannot raise the alarm and then take their weapons and find the way out," he finished.

"Is that it?" Jack shot back at the simplistic answer. He had expected something a bit more refined from his friend. "That sounds more like one of my plans," he muttered.

"Indeed," Teal'c agreed with a half-smile which earned him a slight glare at the way he had said that. "However I believe it is our only chance of escape this time," he stated far more seriously.

Jack only nodded in agreement at this as he doubted there was another way out. He doubted there was going to be a Tok'ra spy conveniently hidden in the Goa'uld's ranks or Thor was going to beam them out in the nick of time.

"We'll have to be quick then," Jack finally said as he moved to wake Daniel and Sam up to tell them the plan.

+SG1+

(PX5-015)

Harry was getting slightly irritated by the refusals to help them from the villagers and finally he decided it was time for him to act. He signaled Fleur to follow him behind one of the houses, glancing around to make sure they were not watched he pulled his wand out.

"Harry, are you sure you want to do that here?" Fleur inquired, worried what might happen if any of the villagers saw them performing magic. One of the things General Hammond had warned them about was being caught using their magic off world, it had something to do with clashing with other cultures beliefs or coming of as being seen as gods.

They both remembered the story they had been told of the first mission through the gate to Abydos. How the primitive locals had assumed the team were either gods or had been sent by the gods to them. Stargate Command had strict rules against trying to manipulate another planet's culture and beliefs. It had happened before on other worlds, but thankfully they had been able to stop that. Harry had no intent in trying to make people see him as a god, but they needed to find SG-1 and quickly, because he was certain this village was actually hiding something and whatever it was hiding, was not something helpful to them.

"No choice Fleur," Harry finally answered his friend's question with a quick look. "We need to find SG-1 and fast," he added. "Something about this village is very wrong. I don't know what, but we need to move quicker," he stated before he raised his wand. "Point me SG-1," he said, casting the point me spell which had aided him, Hermione and Ron a lot during their hunt for the Horcruxes.

Fleur watched as Harry's wand span around a few times before it suddenly pointed downward. Harry almost dropped his wand, but quickly managed to catch it while showing he still retained the reflexes of a seeker.

"They are below us," Fleur mused. "An underground base of some kind?" she suggested.

"Has to be," Harry agreed with a nod of his head before he got on his radio. "Xander, do you copy?" he spoke into it.

"I copy Harry, have you got a lead?" Xander's voice came back over the radio.

"You could say that," Harry responded with a small smile. "SG-1 is underground, we guess there is an underground base here," he reported. "Also something about this village feels all wrong. The people aren't just refusing to answer our questions, they are almost hostile to our presence," he continued.

"Yeah I've noted that as well," Xander agreed, wondering how Harry and Fleur had located the whereabouts of SG1 if no one in the village was answering their questions. "Plus Faith seems to think something else is wrong here," he told them.

"Can you be any less vague?" Fleur inquired into her own radio at that.

"No vaguer than the fact you've found SG-1, even though no one is talking to us," Faith's sultry voice came back and they could tell she was smiling. "Just how did you do that?" she asked.

Harry and Fleur glanced at one another wondering how to answer that as the General had told them to keep their magical abilities secret, at least until he decided it was time to explain things.

"Let's just call it blind luck for now," Harry replied finally. "We need to find the secret entrance," he stated as he looked around wondering where it would be hidden.

"If you say so," Xander shot back after sharing a look with Faith, wondering how Harry and Fleur had located their target. "Ok Harry we'll keep our eyes open," he relented before signing off.

"They are going to want answers about how we found them," Fleur pointed out with a frown on her face. "You know that right?" she added.

"I know, but as I said we need to locate them fast before whatever is going on here happens," Harry responded in a tone that belayed his frustration. "I think it would have been better had we told them from the start," he stated as he ran a hand through his hair. "Keeping secrets sucks," he said bitterly as he began to move on.

Fleur watched him go with a concerned look, knowing Harry's hatred of secrets came from his time at Hogwarts and the war and of all the secrets that Dumbledore had kept from him. Things he should have known from the start, she knew he believed that had he known all the things the old man had kept from him then maybe Ron, Bill and a host of others might still be alive. She wasn't sure if it might have made a difference in the end. The war had been going badly anyway, even when Dumbledore had been in charge. The day the English Ministry had decided to stick their heads in the sand and ignore the warning of the Dark Lord's return had been the day they had sentenced Britain to a long hard fight.

"Fleur," Harry's soft concerned voice pulled her back from her memories and she looked up to meet his gaze. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine Harry," she replied with a smile before she began to move forward. "I was just thinking," she added as she passed him. Harry watched her for a few seconds before he shrugged and followed.

On the other side of the village, Xander and Faith moved more slowly so that they could look for the secret entrance Harry was certain was here. If he was right there was either an underground base or at least a tunnel system here leading to said base.

"There is something fishy about Harry and Fleur," Faith finally spoke up as she kept a close eye on their surroundings. "They are hiding something," she stated with certainty.

Xander glanced at her before he nodded in agreement. "I agree Faith, but then so are we," he responded with a grin which she returned as she got his point. "I'm sure whatever it is they are hiding we'll find out when we need to," he told her as he caught something in the corner of his eye and spun around, but failed to see anything.

"Did you see something?" Faith asked as she tensed ready for a fight if necessary.

"Not sure," Xander replied as he looked around. "I think we're being watched Faith," he told her. "Keep an eye on our backs," he ordered as he began to move forward again.

Faith followed, but fell a step or two behind so she could keep an eye on their backs as ordered. Something was going on here she was sure and she just hoped they were ready for it when it started.

From behind one of the buildings two Jaffa, loyal to the Goa'uld Talok, watched the two Tau'ri move on. They had orders not to attack the enemy just yet. Their god had given orders just to watch them and they didn't question the orders and so simply continued to follow the Tau'ri. They knew in the end they had superior numbers to the enemy. The entire village had been conditioned to obey Talok and only him. That was how they had so easily subdued SG-1. They had simply been overwhelmed by numbers. The fact they had not wanted to shoot the villagers who they probably believed were under duress had helped as well. It was one of the greatest weaknesses of the Tau'ri.

+SG1+

(Stargate Command)

Hermione rubbed her eyes and looked up at the clock on the wall, she realized another hour and a half had passed since Harry and the rest of his team had left on their mission. She still had failed to get anywhere with the tablets she had been trying to translate and she was becoming more and more frustrated. She wondered how Harry and Fleur were doing on their first official mission. She hoped he would be able to fully integrate into working in a team like structure the SGC preferred. Harry had only been in one team in his life and that was back at Hogwarts when he had played Quidditch. The only other time he had been in such a thing was doing their hunt for the Horcruxes.

Usually Harry preferred to be on his own, especially after the war. The only exception to that was her and Fleur. Getting up and pacing a little she was certain Harry would adapt. Fleur had already surprised her by how well she had adapted to living in the Muggle world. She had studied hard to learn all she could before she had completed her training. She and Harry had helped her all they could so she did not slip up and say something only a magic born person would. She would also not be taken by surprise by the many inventions the Muggles had come up with over the years, things the Magical world was still trying to ignore.

"Doctor Granger, are you okay?" General Hammond's voice broke into her thoughts and she looked up to see him looking slightly concerned.

"I'm fine," she assured him with a tired smile. "I was just getting lost in my thoughts," she admitted, as she did her best to fight off a yawn. "I've still not been able to make any progress with these tablets and it is driving me insane," she stated with a frustrated look in her eyes.

"You are tired and distracted Doctor," Hammond told her after a few seconds. "I think it best you get something to eat and then try and get a few hours' sleep," he suggested, easily seeing how hard she was trying to look alert. "I know how hard it is to wait while your friends are risking their lives without you being at their side," he admitted. "I feel it every time a team goes through the gate and even more when it is SG-1," he continued. "Sadly there is nothing we can do, but to hope that they come back. I have faith in the people going to rescue them and I know you do too," he went on as he moved over and began to gently guide her to the door. "Get something to eat and then try and get some sleep and I'm sure you'll feel much better Doctor," he basically ordered. "The tablets can wait. We have more than enough to occupy our time with," he finally finished as they came to the entrance of the cantina.

"Thank you General," Hermione finally responded before she yawned as she finally couldn't hold it back anymore. "I think you are correct," she admitted as she headed into the cantina to get a sandwich and something to drink.

George Hammond watched her go and then shook his head in amusement. She was so very like her mentor Doctor Jackson in the regard that if she could she would work herself into complete exhaustion and her concern for her friends was easy to see. He turned and headed back to his office hoping that soon both of their concerns would be put to rest when SG-1 and the rescue team came home. He hated having to wait for the team's to come back, even worse were the days when they suffered losses.

Sometimes he had lost entire teams off world and trying to explain to their families that they couldn't even have a body to bury was a hard thing to do. He didn't like lying to his people's families. In his mind each and every one of them were heroes who had died defending their planet. They all deserved real recognition for their actions, but of course the government ensured that would never happen. Not until the gate became public and somehow he doubted that would ever happen. Entering his office he sat down and tried to focus on some reports he had to sign off, but like Doctor Granger he found it hard to focus. He leaned back in his chair and just closed his eyes. Hopefully they would get word from the rescue team soon.

+SG1+

(PX5-015)

Xander paused once more and glanced behind them, now he was sure they were followed. He slipped the safety off his weapon and prepared for action, he also began to send a signal through his radio by way of clicks of one of the buttons to alert Harry and Fleur to do the same. Faith had already noted his action and done the same. This mission, it seemed, was not going to be as easy as he had hoped for.

"We need a distraction to keep them busy once we find the hidden entrance to the underground base," Xander said to Faith quietly.

"I have an idea Xan, but you aren't going to like it," Faith shot back. "When we entered the village I swear I could sense demons nearby," she told him.

"You have got to be shitting me," Xander cursed in response as he looked around again. "How the hell could they have gotten off Earth?" he mused aloud.

"Same way all these humans did I guess," Faith answered after a short pause to think the question over. "The Goa'uld probably brought them either by accident or on purpose with the intention of using them for whatever sick purpose they wanted," she continued with a look in her eyes that Xander knew was anger.

"You want to use the demons to cause the distraction?" Xander questioned her, hoping he was wrong about this, but he had a sinking feeling in his gut about her plan that was spot on.

"Best thing to use X," Faith answered in defense of her plan. "The Jaffa and villagers will be busy fighting them off so we can sneak into the base and rescue SG-1," she stated in a tone that tried to suggest it would be as simple as it sounded.

Xander ran a hand through his hair as he tried to think of something else to use, but apart from using their C-4 to cause an explosion he could think of nothing. Finally he nodded in agreement with Faith. She didn't exactly look pleased to have gotten the go ahead, but she began to head for the exit of the village. She had to find the demons and lead them straight into the village. Xander watched her go with a worried frown. He knew Faith could take care of herself, but that didn't mean he liked sending her into a dangerous situation.

"Be careful Faith," he called after her, causing her to turn and meet his worried look.

"Don't worry about me X," Faith replied with a small smile, touched by his concern. "I'll be back before you know it, until then watch your back and don't get yourself killed," she told him before she turned and quickly headed off.

Xander smirked as that was the closest thing he had heard of concern for him from Faith. Normally she kept her emotions under tight control, but every now and then he would see the real Faith that she kept hidden. Letting out a sigh he turned away and headed deeper into the village. He sent a few more messages to Harry through the radio by way of code. He kept his eyes and senses on high alert.

Harry and Fleur had grown tense after the last of Xander's messages, but continued to look for the hidden entrance.


End file.
